The heir of Merlin
by FoxySkies
Summary: Long ago, magic existed in every mammal. Until it was taken away by Morgana, now the only family with magic are the Wildes or known back then as the Aleros. So what happens when the clueless heir to Merlin stumbles into Arthur?


_Right then, so this is to test out something new I do. If I want to start a new Story then I'll write down as much as possible for a prologue or chapter and then submit it here and on two other Aminos, if I get a lot of good feedback then I'll kick it off. But if I don't then I'll still keep it up so people can see what I have worked on, I'm also thinking of putting up a schedule for people to see what I'm doing. I really want to roleplay again, so I'm trying to find a way to do it that doesn't take time away from my writing. Please note as well that Merlin's legend is not Zootopia related, however I have tried my best to weave this story to allow it to be so. Thanks for reading this and enjoy the Test._

Long ago before there was the city of Zootopia, there was a kingdom in olden Roarupe known as Animalia. Animalia was a large kingdom which covered much more land then the British Kingdom, though the Brits were thinking of a name change as British didn't sound right to King Richard Lionheart I. Animalia had something different that separated them from the British colonies though...it was magic. Each animal had magic, but it was slowly going away. The only ones who weren't losing their magic bloodline were the Aleros, otherwise known as the Wildes to most.

Each Wilde more powerful then the last, from Arch Mage Alero Van Gough to the current Arch Mage/Warlock Alero Earl Wilde. The Wilde's were powerful, very powerful. Each one being more powerful than the last with their magic, the most recent and powerful Wilde being a young fox named Merlin. Merlin had done many things throughout his youth, he had fought dragons and other mystical creatures from taking over the kingdom, had saved a small wolf kit by the name of Arthur, and had found Roarupe's true King who happened to be Arthur. But then came the downfall of Animalia...as each day passed more and more mammals lost their magic which showed weakness to all of the kingdoms, including the evil vixen sorceress Morgana. Morgana saw this weakness and attacked, the entirety of the kingdom fell. Many perished yet many lived, Merlin had been able to send away a great many of innocent mammals.

Alas, he couldn't save Arthur. Arthur was mournfully wounded, but he was saved by a sleeping/healing spell cast by Merlin long ago...

"Arthur!" An old fox yelled out, the fox had a billowing white beard, graying red fur, and dirty auburn paws.

His ears were tipped auburn as was his still bushy tail. The fox with a creamed belly who wore a flowing blue robe with images of the universe sewn across it ran to the crumbled wolf who had been stabbed by his own friend...the weasel known as Duke, Duke looked down in horror. How could he...the witch had tricked him! The black furred and blue eyed wolf known as Arthur groaned in pain, holding his side which covered his wound.

"Arthur, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...she tricked me, that witch tricked me..." Duke said distressed as tears welled up in his eyes, throwing his sword aside.

Merlin dropped his staff and ran toward them before a troll blocked his path, giggling with a axe.

"Ohehehe, little Ermys come to friend? Ooohehehegegege, Ermys made big mistake!" The troll said ready to swing before a blast of fire sent the troll flying sideways in a comedic way, the fireball had come from Duke.

"Attend to Merlin, I shalt deal with this beast!" Duke said, holding up his sword which was on fire.

It was on fire as a result of fire magic, Duke was the last of his family to have fire magic. Duke charged and began to battle with the troll which gave Merlin the time to go to Arthur's aid.

"Arthur, how bad is it?" The old fox asked, his brows lowering with serious worry.

Arthur could only choke out a rasp of two words before falling unconscious, "...Very...bad..."

Merlin knew he wouldn't survive unless...it was dangerous, no insanity! He would be in a time without family, without friends! Without him to guide him...but he had to live. Merlin took out a 9 inch stick, his wand. He rarely used his wand, only using it when he didn't have his staff or if he couldn't use it which was rare. Everymammal always underestimated an old mammal, always.

He cleared his voice and began to speak in a soft whispery voice as he waved his wand, "Alero, freezo, freezius. Arthur J. pendragon shalt be frozen in time to heal, when he awakes. He shall search for my heir. When he finds my heir, thou shalt team up with thi heir to defeat the dreaded Morgana. May these words be repeated throughout time as a prophecy! Alero!!!"

As Merlin said these words, a blue whispery mist came out of Merlin's wand surrounding the great King and freezing him in time.

"Argh!!! Kill me! You have cut off my arms foul demon, do it!" The troll said as Merlin turned to see the creature without arms and a heavy breathing Duke Weaselton.

"No." Duke said, hilting his sword as the flames were demised on it.

"Do I-!! Doih..." The troll said before falling unconscious.

"I'd much rather hear you shut up the nice way." Duke said to the troll.

"Weaselton!" Merlin yelled to Duke.

"Yes, Merlin?" He asked the old fox.

"I need you t-" The old man didn't finish as in the real world, Duke woke up to his alarm once more.

"Stupid dream..." He grumbled, turning off his alarm.

He then got up, stretching his limbs and cracking his back as he got dressed.

"All of that happened a long time ago and there still ain't no sign of the knights, the heir, or..." He trailed off before saying with a sad sigh, "...Arthur..."

Unbeknownst to Duke, far away. Across the ocean blue on an island laid an island, an island with a large magical tree and tall tower. Inside it, a wolf dressed in battle damaged knight/king armor who laid against the ground. Frozen in blue...but the blue started to disappear, started to dissolve and as it did...sea blue eyes lightly opened...

 _Want this to be a story? Be sure to leave a review in the comments, say yes in the comments, or leave a review here and wait until the poll to vote yes or no! Thanks for reading and see you next time!_


End file.
